Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism CP Wiki We have a problem on the CP Wiki concerning innapropriate photos, please hurry. Gary3008 (talk) 00:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Handled. Also please provide links. 04:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) No.6 Wiki http://no6.wikia.com/wiki/User:Feathertail_Millie and http://no6.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mochizou.ooji are vandalizing pages. :M+W Talk 01:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Cleaned. 01:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism The user http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/186.14.204.140 on http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_La_magia_de_la_amistad_Wiki was repeatedly deleting infomation of the pages and profiles. :Blocked. leviathan_89 16:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! I guess that this user will come back again. This is the third attack with similar texts in the articles. In that case I will notify. --Tspkl2012 (Talk)17:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :: He came back. http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/190.43.74.106 King of the Hill Wikia Hi. As I already mentioned, there is a serial vandal/troll named DEFSLAMMER, who has vandalized pages on the King of the Hill Wikia. If you want to see the amount of trouble that he has done, I'll link his account from the said wiki: http://kingofthehill.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/DEFSLAMMER Brickleberry (talk) 07:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sorted. As a note, please report people in one place. In this situation, this page is the correct place. The profile report page? Not even close. Spend some time reading the information at the top of the report pages to ensure that you're doing things in an appropriate location. -- sulfur (talk) 15:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Proto Indo European Encyclopedic Note : I am no expert with editing, only visual. The wiki http://pie.wikia.com has been vandalized and pictures of a broken hands inside is put on every single page, there is also a file of a stake going into a human's mouth, Uberfuzzy, Tim Bartel(Avatar) etc has cleaned up Vandalism before but it seems to be getting more vandalism, the wikia is currently inactive. the blocked IP'S/Users who needs to be blocked are * http://pie.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dentface * http://pie.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spacevezon * http://pie.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darth_Stabro * http://pie.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blu_Aardvark_sucks_ur_mumma * http://pie.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wilfred_on_wheels Looking at the Wiki Activty(http://pie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity) should show you the vandalism, thank you.(PS.This may be hard to read I apologize, I'm stil learning how to edit on source mode. --AshFR (talk) 10:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Some of those were not vandals. Please ensure that you're careful as to what you're looking at. Also note that the vandalism in question here took place well over two years ago. -- sulfur (talk) 15:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah I see, sorry about that. --AshFR (talk) 05:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC) 108.205.165.135 on Tony Hawk's Games Wiki This guy is vandalizing pages on http://tonyhawkgames.wikia.com/ since Novemver, 25. Changing some words (i.e. too -> two), adding unrelated or wrong info, removes existing actual info, creates unrelated pages or fills related pages with unrelated content. I'm waiting for wiki adoption currently, but he is especially active this week. Right now I had to correct 12 vandalized pages. Here's the example: http://tonyhawkgames.wikia.com/wiki/Paris --DCxDemo (talk) 13:26, January 27, 2013 (UTC) DisneyWiki Daisi added the same fan art and nonsense comments as other socks. You should find them as Doisy, Doisy Duk and 6 others. Here is the report of them person in late 2012. So many edits, so little time. 04:19, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked by a local admin. In the future, please include a link to the vandal's contributions page, thanks -- RandomTime 12:34, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki There is a user on the Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice wiki http://greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.161.252.129 Who has vandalized the pages of Izzie Stevens http://greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Izzie_Stevens, Alex Karev http://greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Karev, and Arizona Robbins http://greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Arizona_Robbins. I have undone all the edits that user has made so far, but that user made an additional edit while I was working, so it may happen again. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 11:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked -- RandomTime 12:34, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Winx Wiki TerrariaKing on winx.wikia.com deleted many pages :Blocked. 00:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) MSPA Wiki Blanking http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.91.31.121 Phillycj (CC Message Wall) 22:21, January 30, 2013 (UTC)